That Girl
by Little Valo
Summary: Shevaun was just the girl nextdoor, with crazy brothers who talked her into becoming a valet. She meets the love of her life, her brother betrays her, then she finds out she's going to have a baby. PUNK/OC, CABANNA/OC, MARIA/OC please R
1. Chapter One: Wondering… wondering

That Girl

"**That Girl"**

A/N: Ok so I don't own anyone really, this isn't meant to be anything but a way for me to pass my time. It is not true in anyway shape or form. There will about two time jumps, the first three chapters will be about when CM Punk was in ROH, the next one will be OVW and the rest of the story is sent in present time. Just a warning, I will make a little not of any time jumps though!

Chapter One: Wondering… wondering… (set circa 2004)

Ok so lets just say I come from an interesting family to say the least. I have twin older brothers name Shawn and Shane, they are wrestlers. My dad was a boxer from Dublin and my other older brother is training to be in the UFC. So when I was born I didn't have a chance of being a girly girl… nope. I was down right shit out of luck in that department.

I was born Shevaun Isolde McManus…. God that's a horribly Irish name now that I think about it… the only girl in a family of testosterone junkies. My mom wasn't much help in the girl department, she died when I was just 6 and well dad really had a hard time finding someone who would put up with him and the four of us kids.

Shawn, who is known as Angelus in the ring for all of those who wanted to know, came up with this stupid idea that he and Shane, better known Lucian, needed a valet. "We have a built in one…" He said one weekend when we were just chilling in Shannon's (my other brother) apartment.

"No.. .you will not parade my ass around in a bikini and force me to get breast implants. I've seen enough wrestling in my years to know what you would want me to do." I protested standing up and setting my good old Jolt on the table. I was, at that time working in the gamming industry as a product tester so caffeine was my lifeblood. Shaking my head my short dyed black and green hair fell into my eyes.

"But come on Vauny… you would be so perfect. Who better to evil Goth bitch than our evil Goth bitch for a sister!" Shane proclaimed. Now if it was anyone else calling me a bitch I would had gutted them right then and there, but it was Shane so I knew he used it as a term of endearment. "Please… don't make me beg Vauny… please." He and Shawn both got on their knees and started to fallow me around as I took out plates into the kitchen were Shannon was standing over the sink shaking his head.

"No Bond… do you really want to spend all that time on the road with them. Plus.. they are only in Ring of Honor right now so it's not like they are in the WWE or anything. They are just in the Indies." Shan was on my side, really he always has been because Shawn and Shane are just trouble and have tried to get Shan to join them, but he has wanted to do MMA since dad died. Now he just sticks up for me when the twins attempt to get me to do their evil deeds.

"Don't listen to him Shevaun!" Shawn said clutching my legs. I couldn't help but laugh. I had been having some problems at work and really it wasn't paying the bills very well and so in my mind it was like. What the hell, it's a change of pace and I've been boxing and scrapping around with guys since I was kid.

"FINE!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air as my twin brothers jumped up and Shawn picked me up and twirled me around.

"I love you Shevaun… really you just totally saved out asses." Shane exclaimed before kissing the back of my head.

The one good thing about my brothers is that they are all extremely sweet. Shannon is really soft spoken which most people find odd because he's so aggressive in the ring. Shawn and Shane are just goofs which helps me out a lot because I'm the one that worries about everything. Shane says I'm just like mom, I don't remember her though I try… hell there are days when I can't remember what her face looked like.

A few days later with the twins at my first show is was wondering around the building where they were having the show. My brother made me spend my last 200 bucks to go to hot topic and pick up a bunch of outfits to wear for the shows. I felt off because this wasn't me to be wearing a short skirt and corset… well maybe the corset… but not the short skirt. I felt like a slut.

Shawn wanted to give me really cool name so we went through all the old novels that we had about vampires (because that was their gimmick) and we settled on Drusilla, mainly because of Shawn's obsession with Buffy. I just was like whatever and went on with my merry little was wondering around listening to my cd player.

Now, under normal circumstances I'm not sexy under any terms. I'm just a dorky girl with odd colored hair who wears black rimed glasses and plays far to many video games. That's me, I play world of warcraft and have a tattoo of the triforce from Zelda on my ankle. No guys ever come up to me and hit on me… nope… never!

So as I was leaning against the wall sipping on a Pepsi and half reading a book when this, absolutely gorgeous man comes walking towards me. I look up and smile then go back to reading my book. But before I even had a chance to turn the page he speaks to me. "Hey… your The Boogey Boy's little sister right?" He said looking at me with his head cocked to one side.

"Yup…" I said with a little sigh. I really have no experience talking with guys. Really I don't. I've dated three guys and they all had been friends of my brothers and I was forced to be nice to them and they all took it the wrong way. Hell, Shawn was convinced I was a lesbian. Which I am not, but when you don't date very often it's just the first assumption my over sexed brothers can come up with.

"I'm Phil…" He said holding our his hand. I took and noticed his tattoos, god… I love men with tattoos. Shit… I can't think like that. I just smiled and shook his hand pleasantly then pretended to go back and read. "You are…" He said with a small laugh.

I hadn't even thought of telling him my name so my face must have been hilarious when I realized it. "Oh shit! I'm Shevaun… Vauny or Spike is what my brothers call me." He laughed again and crossed his arms in front of his chest and close my book and set it on a near by table where my Pepsi was sitting.

"Most people call me Punk," All I was thinking while he was talking was how handsome he was. God, why does my mind always go to that place. Why?

"That's cool… Shawn calls me Vauny… Shane calls me Spike…" I said with a little laugh. "No one really uses my real name unless I'm in trouble." Phil nodded and leaned against the table slightly.

"I understand that… everyone calls me Punk… it's like hello I have a real name too." Before I could even attempt to say something witty and clever my brothers came bounding towards me with bright smiles on their face.

"AH! You have met Punk… be nice to our baby sister or we'll have to kick your ass again my dear gum chewing little buddy." Shawn said wrapping on arm around Punk's shoulders. Shane just held out his hand for me to take and started to drag me off while Shawn kept talking to Phil.

"Phil… stay the hell away from that girl… she's my baby sister and don't even think about trying to get in her pants." Shawn mumbled pulling him close so they looked chummy but something had to have happened between them in the past because I have never seen Shawn so bitchy before.

"Dude chill, I was just talking to her, Christ you know I've got a girlfriend." Punk responded pushing my older brother off of him. "Just because your still sore that you're girl left you for me doesn't mean I can't be nice to your sister. For fucks sake Shawn… grow up." I actually only caught the first half of their little exchange but Shane had filled me in on the gritty details.

Shawn had been seeing this girl named Maria or something like that and well she was still dating Shawn when she started to screw Phil. Now I stay out of my brother's relationships for this reason… I don't want to be stuck in the middle because well, Phil seemed sweet. Shane told me though, "Don't say a word to Shawn… he gets really fucking pissed if you bring it up." Shane pushed me towards the door and told me to go get ready because out match was next.

As I was walking to the bathroom to check my make-up I passed Phil in the hall and reached out and placed his hand on my forearm. "Hey… Shevaun… there are two sides to every story. Remember that… I want to be friends." He said quickly before walking in the opposite direction.

All I could think was 'what the fuck did I get myself into.'


	2. Chapter Two: This is Not Good

"That Girl"

"**That Girl"**

Chapter Two: This is Not Good (set about three months after pervious chapter)

After that first night I was loved by both the promoters but more importantly the fans. I could be as mean and nasty as I wanted and they loved me for it. My brothers were just happy to see that this whole wrestling thing had given me a new found self-confidence that I had never had before. We really didn't make any money but I was having the time of my life getting to travel with my brothers. I had forgotten how much we were alike and Shannon would come see us when he had a chance because he ended up moving out the California to train with some guy called "the Iceman" or something like that.

I was really getting along well with all the guys who my brothers traveled with. They all took me under their wings teaching me how to wrestle and I kinda became everyone's baby sister. Well not everyone's.

Phil… Punk as I often would call him just to give him shit… and I would hang out for a little bit here and there. Most of the time it was real casual conversation nothing too personal or anything like that, he and I had a lot of the same tastes in music. We would trade cds all the time but Shawn never liked my time spent with Punk. I would get this long lecture whenever I got back to where we were staying.

"Shevaun… he is no good!" Shawn proclaimed as he passed the room much like out father did when we were children.

"He's a nice guy Shawn! Get over the fact he's fucking the girl you like… Jesus!" I finely proclaimed after about the tenth time this had happened. I was really tired of him bitching at me for no real reason. "Phil is a decent guy who actually sits down and talks to me like a woman… not their baby sister!"

"Don't even start with me Shevaun! You haven't got the slightest idea of what he's done to me!" I just rolled my eyes and sat down on the bed crossing my legs and holding on to one of the pillows. "He's a cold hearted bastard who just wants to fuck anything that walks!"

"No… that is your friends!" I said calmly. "You now how many of them have tried to get into my panties in the last month and half?" That was it for me, before I could get another word out I felt this sharp pain spread across my face. Shawn had smacked me so hard that I could feel my nose crack and the blood start to run down into my mouth.

"Fuck… Vauny.." Shawn said remorsefully but when he went to touch me a jumped up off the bed and bolted out into the hall and started to run. I didn't know how far I'd get in my bare feet and with a broken nose but I couldn't stay in there. Shane was out with a girl and I wanted to be as far from Shawn as possible. He had never hit me before, not even when we were kids but never when he was a 6'8" near 275 pound wrestler.

The tears stared flow as I leaned against the wall of the elevator and slowly fell to the ground. I was crushed that my brother could do something like that. We had a show tomorrow and I knew I was going to have a black eye if not two. I didn't even bother to touch my nose but I knew it was broke. When it reached the lobby I just stayed in it crying not caring who saw me.

"Shevaun?" I heard a familiar voice call out to me and when I looked up I saw it was Phil standing with his gym bag over one shoulder. "What the hell happened to you?" He said softly kneeling down to he was right in front of me. His hands were on my knees and I leaned.

"Shawn hit me…" I said softly as he lifted my chin up so he could take a better look at me. His hands were a hell of a lot softer than I expected from someone who just came back from the gym.

"Why the fuck did he hit you?" The tone in his voice was one of pure outrage and disgust. I really hadn't thought that there might just be an off chance that he may or may not have feelings for me but after this I knew that there was something there.

"We got into a fight…" That was all he was going to get out of me. I really didn't want him to think that it was because of him that my brother got so pissed off he cuffed me upside the head so hard he broke my nose. Something just screamed, NO!

With out saying a word he slid his bag off his shoulder and wrapped his arms around me. "Shevaun… listen… he had no right to hit you no matter what the fight was about. The dude is like a foot and half taller than you and is like twice your size." Something about having him hold me like that in the elevator seemed right. I just cried softly into his shirt which was now covered in my blood.

He slid his left hand under my chin and pulled it up gentle so we were face to face again. "Come on… we can go to my room… get you cleaned up and just chill ok." I nodded and with out even thinking about it I leaned in and kissed him. There was no protest. He slid the hand that was under my chin up against the side of my head. He pulled me deeper as he slipped his passed tongue my lips.

When we parted all we did was look into each other's eyes and all I could think was 'this isn't good… this is bad… but it feels so right' He didn't say anything just stood up and then helped me up before holding me against his chest as we waited to get his floor. I could feel him playing with my hair. I didn't know what this meant, I wasn't the boyfriend steeling type of girl. When the doors opened we walked out of the elevator hand in hand slowly to his room in silence.

Reaching into the pocket of his gym shorts and pulled out a the keycard and opened the door. Once we were inside he dropped his bag on the floor and pulled me into the bathroom. "I can't get you out of my head." He whispered in my ear as he took of his blood stained shirt and turned me around so I was looking at him. "From day one when I saw you standing there with that book I knew you were different." He pushed my hair out of my face and leaned in to kiss me once more. His touch was driving me mad, feeling his lips on mine and the metal of his tongue ring pass over my teeth just sent shivers down my spine. Why did I have to kiss him? Why? Because he came to my rescue or because it would drive Shawn mad to know I wanted him.

"Phil…" I mumbled softly pulling away from him for a moment. "what about your girlfriend…" It was the only thing I think to say. I wanted, oh god yes I did want him but he did have a girlfriend and the fact I was still a virgin did pass my mind.

"You want me to end it with her… baby I'll end it with her just to be with you." He reached out to me again but I took a step back. I couldn't take it, really I couldn't I needed to wrap my head around this whole situation.

"I'm a virgin!" I spat out. Now I did want to lose my virginity but most of the guys I had dated didn't want the pressure of being a girl's first. Phil just smiled at me and closed the gap between us.

"I don't care… I'll only do what you want me to." He said softly as he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me just a little closer. In the back of my mind that little voice was screaming 'just do it already!' but part of me knew no good would come out of this. "Shevaun… I'll do anything you ask me to…" He took my face in his hands gently and smiled.

I gave in, those eyes of his really told the truth. He was so sincere in the way he looked at me. He either was a really good liar or he really couldn't get me out of his head. "Ok…" I said softly and he smiled leaning down to kiss me as his hands ran down my torso. His thumbs brushing against my breasts as they made their way down to the bottom hem. He grabbed it and gently and slowly pulled my blood stained shit off over my head and tossed it on the floor next to his. I had been just watching a movie in my hotel room so I wasn't wearing a bra, which made his job slightly easier. His hands slowly ran up my stomach stopping at my belly button to play with the small silver hop.

My small hands made their way towards his gym shorts. He looked down at me with a questioning glance. "Are you sure…" He asked softly. I just nodded and with that he took my hands and pushed open the door with his foot and led me towards the bed. I laid down on the bed and he climbed on top of me his arms supporting most of his weight as I pulled off his baggy gym shorts.

I couldn't help but blush at the sight of a real live naked guy, who happened to be on top of me. I spread my legs slightly so there was enough room for him to kneel. He slowly started to undue the buttons on my jeans with ease and slipped my dark jeans down over my hips and then off my body completely flinging them across the room. He leaned in to kiss me once more but before he did so he stopped and ran his hand along my jaw line. "Are you sure this is what you want… I don't want to do this if you don't want it…" He said softly.

"I want this… I want you." I said softly finely admitting to myself that I really did want him to be my first.

+Sometime later+

I just laid curled up next to him my head resting on his muscular chest. Sex was a lot more painful that my brother had ever described it but hey, it really was one hell of a first time. Phil kept looking down at me and smiling this really adorable goofy smile. "What." I asked softly propping myself up on my elbow.

"Nothing, you just are so beautiful. Even with the broken nose and the black eye." He said with a little laugh before kissing my nose. "Come on… we should clean ourselves up." I nodded and rolled out of bed still stark ass naked mind you. I really couldn't believe that I had sex with Phil, Shawn was going to kill me. Really he was.

"Are you coming?" I asked standing in the doorway of the bathroom looking back at my lover. Life is good… well for now anyway.


	3. Chapter Three: Brake Ups

"That Girl"

"**That Girl"**

Chapter Three: Brake Ups (the next day/a few months later)

As I started to wake up I had no idea of where I was or what had really just happened last night until I rolled over and saw Phil sleeping peacefully next to me. I slowly started to creep my way towards the edge of the bed trying real hard not to wake him. All this time I all could think was 'oh my god… what the fuck did you do?' Turning so I was sitting on the edge of the bed I looked back to see if he was still asleep and thank god he was.

I was wearing one of his t-shirts that just barely covered my slight bubble butt. I couldn't believe that I had slept with him. I wasn't that girl who goes around and sleeps with guys just because I could, no I was the girl that was friends with guys for like years before she would even consider dating them. The thought passed my mind just to run out of the room and try and sneak back into my own room before my brothers noticed I hadn't been there all night.

Then my eye caught the digital clock on the night stand next to me, it was noon. "Well fuck that idea." I mumbled softly. So I was up at the crack of noon… still being gone for like 18 hours isn't suspicious is it? Ok… it's very suspicious since I was the one who stayed home on prom night, never went to a single party or even hung around kids who partied.

Before I could get off the bed I felt Phil start to stir and roll over. "Come back to bed…" He mumbled half asleep. I didn't know if he thought I was Maria or if he knew that I was well… me. I just patted his hand and stood up.

"I'm going to go get coffee…" I responded as I tried to find my underwear on the floor. God, this place was a mess… I just gave up and slipped on my jeans and started to walk towards the door.

"Shevaun… wait…" he said sleepily sitting up in bed and looking over at me. He got out of bed and walked over towards me still half-asleep. He was just wearing some rather adorable rubber ducky boxers that couldn't help but make me giggle. Wrapping one arm around my waist he pulled me close to him and kissed me on the cheek. "Let me get dressed and we'll go get something to eat. Ok."

"Ok…" Phil kissed my cheek again and then dug around to find some jeans and a t-shirt to wear. Then it dawned on me, I have no shoes… not even flip flops. I started to laugh as I leaned up against the wall.

"What's so funny?" Phil was in the middle of pulling up his pants when he looked over at me. He must have thought I was laughing at him but I wasn't, I was really just laughing at how stupid I was.

"I don't have shoes… or underwear for that fact." I ran my hands across my stomach and Phil finished pulling up his pants and wondered towards me before wrapping his arms around me. "What?"

"We'll go to like… Target or Wal-mart… but you can wear my shoes for now." I just couldn't help but smile up at him and lean forward resting my head on his chest. He patted my bottom before leaning down to kiss me. This kiss was different from the ones last night, it was sweeter, slightly innocent. He leaned down and grabbed a t-shirt out of his bag and pulled it over his head. "Now…" He said pulling out a pair of addias sandles and tossing them at me. "Here you go princess…"

"Thanks." It was odd having someone dote on me. My father wasn't the type of father who could relate to a girl. He could not no matter hard he tried to make me fell like a princess he never really sucessed. I slipped the shoes that were far too big for my little feet on.

Phil grabbed his wallet and slipped on some shoes and went for the door. We walked in silence, his hand in my own. I couldn't even begin to wrap my head around the events that transpired in the last 24 hours. My brother got so angry at me he hit me, breaking my nose. I run out of the hotel room in tears and straight into Phil's arms. Then we had sex… we had sex! Now we were going to go get breakfast, like some kind of couple. _Wait… were we now a couple? A pseudo couple… fuck buddies… god I need coffee! _Ran through my head on like repeat as we were in the elevator and he was swinging my hand back and forth.

There was an Ihop down the street from the hotel and we decided just to walk there and catch a quick breakfast before I was going to head back up to my room and try and talk to Shane about what happened and Phil volunteered to be my bodyguard just in case Shawn came back.

Once we got to the restaurant we took a booth in the corner and he sat down next to me wrapping one arm around me shoulders. "So… Where do you see us?" Phil asked as I looked down at the menu.

I didn't know where we stood. Honestly I had no fucking clue. I wanted to have a relationship with him. He was so handsome and sweet and deep down I think we could make things work. "I don't know Phil… really I don't" He still was technically with Maria and well I didn't want to be the one who gets blamed for everything.

"Shevaun… we can do whatever you want." He took my hand and started to kiss my finger tips. "I really just want you to be happy…because ever since I first saw you sitting there reading your book and trying to ignore me I couldn't get you out of my head." His voice was so honest and sweet that I really couldn't help but get my hopes up that he was the guy for me. Then before I had a chance to respond I saw my brothers walk in, Shane looked down right pissed, but not at me, and Shawn looked like he was going to kill me.

"You little bitch!" Shawn spat out and started to dash towards me and Phil. I just started to cry and Phil stood up and kept my brother from getting to me. "Sure… Shevaun you get caught up in his lies just like every other girl he fucks and leaves!"

"Just leave her alone!" Phil said looking back at me for a moment before looking back at my much larger brother. "I'm not the one that broke her fucking nose!" I just started to ball my eyes out pulling my knees to my chest and Shane started to move towards me.

"I'm just getting my sister out of here…" Shane said calmly reaching out to me. "Please Spiky just take my hand." He said softly and all I could was shake my head no. I wanted to stay with Phil. He wasn't even my boyfriend and he was standing toe to toe with my brother defending me for being with him. "Vauny… please"

"No!" I screamed crawling on my knees towards Phil and wrapping my arms around his chest and resting my head on his shoulder. "I want to be with him! I want to be with Phil." I cried holding as tightly as I could.

"Just leave us alone…" Phil said softly putting on hand on my hands.

"I'm telling Maria… that you're fucking my 19 year old baby sister and see who she's going to come back to!" Shawn was showing a side that I never thought I would see, a hateful side. "I hope your happy Shevaun because you just gained a boyfriend but you lost your brother!" With that it was done. Phil turned back around so he was facing me and just held me quietly as I cried, damn… he's really good at that. Shane just sat down at the table shaking his head.

"Fuck Shawn…" He said putting his head in his hands and trying to process everything that just had transpired. "Wait… he broke your fucking nose!"

+Three Months Later+

So… just to illustrate my shitty luck one of those first few times Punk and I slept together I got pregnant. We really love each other which is the funny thing about this whole situation is how stable our relationship is. A few weeks after that confrontation between Phil and Shawn, Shane and Shawn went their separate ways in the wrestling world. Shane stayed in ROH and Shawn went to NWA. Shawn still won't speak to me, I've tried to call him but I can never get past Maria, who I found out through some people is in talks with WWE. Just my fucking luck… I'll have to watch her ever fucking week.

Shane really didn't care much weather I was Phil or not. He was honestly just happy to see me happy. Hell, they were even starting to become good friends. I still the valet for my brother and even with me expecting my own little "Punk", though both Shane and Phil have trepidations about it.

"Shevaun think of the baby… what happens if you get knocked down?" Shane asked as we got back from dinner. I just shook my head and rested my hands on my stomach and glanced over at Phil for a moment. "Phil back me up, she's carrying your baby after all."

"Sweetheart, I think your brother is right." He said softly walking up behind me wrapping his arms around me. "I don't want anything happening to you or our baby." He kissed my cheek and then looked back at my brother with this look like 'happy now?'.

I just looked over at my brother and Phil rolling my eyes. "Fine… but once the baby's born I'm going to actually wrestle guys… you can't stop me from doing that!" I smiled and turned back to Phil who kissed me and smiled.

"But I'm training you…" My brother chimed in.

"Oh hell no… she's my girlfriend… mother my child I'm going to be the one training her…" Phil countered.

Then almost out of nowhere Phil's best friend Scott comes out of his room and gets involved in our conversation. "I'll do it…" He said laughing. "Ain't that right Vauny." He said sticking resting his head on my shoulder. I absolutely adore Scott, better known as Colt Cabana, he's such a sweet, funny guy.

"I'd go with Scott on this one…." I said just to give the boys shit and with that everyone pilled into our room and continued to hash out who would be training me post baby. In the end it came down to Phil would teach me all the 'high flyer' stuff, Scott would teach me how to 'fight dirty' and Shane said he would teach me 'everything else'.

"Whatever you say boys…" I said finely giving in and laying back on the bed and my hands resting on my little baby bump. "I'm sorry…" I said with a small giggle to the baby. She had no idea what she was going to get brought into.


	4. Chapter four: From Good to Bad to

* * *

**"That Girl"**

**Chapter Four: From Good to Bad to holy shit! (June 2006)**

The day that Lily Hope Brooks was born changed our lives forever. I had never seen Phil break down like the way he did the first time he held our little girl for the first time. She was about three weeks early and so tiny I couldn't believe how tiny she was and well the fact that she came out of me. She's got the biggest blue eyes and her daddy's cute little nose.

About a week after we brought her home from the hospital and been extremely sleep deprived as most new parents are, we received a nice little phone call from WWE development saying that the wanted to send Phil down to Ohio Valley. I can just remember him waking me up with Lily cradled in his right arm and the phone in his left hand. Going on about how he just got offered a development deal with WWE and all this time I was half asleep. I was fully awake until Shane squealed like a little girl causing the sleeping new born to wake screaming.

With that… we all, including my loveable yet completely insane brother who received a similar call later that day, and yes… myself included, got the same call. I hadn't actually wrestled or been a valet for the last 6 months but Shane… being my sweet brother basically told them he wasn't going if I didn't have a spot as well.

The move was pretty funny because I still couldn't move anything so I was stuck holding Lily the whole time. We got a two bedroom little apartment that was the cheapest place that we could find because we really weren't going to making any real money. So Shane and I were living off of the money we got after dad died. Phil, well he had some money saved that he wanted to use for Lily's collage fund money but he said it would be replaced three fold once he hit it big.

We settled in nicely, it wasn't the ritz but Phil and Shane were getting their big shots, that's all that mattered to me.

"Ok boys…" I said grabbing Lily's car seat and dipper bag. It was the night of their first matches and Lily was dressed in the cutest outfit. She had this little onesizie that said 'P is Punk' and a little pair of jeans. Phil stood up from the couch and started to saunter over towards me.

"Yes my love…" He said looking down at his little girl who was sleeping peacefully in her car seat. He was obviously referring to me, but I couldn't help but smile when his eyes went straight to the baby instead of me. He had been doing that lately. Lily was his little girl, daddy's little princess.

"Why aren't you guys not ready yet?" I asked setting Lily's car seat on the kitchen table and lifting out my four month old little angel. Her soft dark hair was all spiky in the back from resting on the car seat. "See.. daddy… we're ready." I said cradling Lily in my arms.

Phil couldn't help but smile and lean in to kiss his still sleeping baby on her forehead. Over the last few days the both of us hadn't gotten much sleep because I can't afford Lily's regular formula and well the off brand isn't sitting well with the little princess. What can I say, I think she has expensive tastes. I'm trying to do the whole half breast feeding half bottle feeding thing but damn… either way this being a mom thing is a lot harder than I could have ever imagined.

"Let me get my bag…" Phil smiled and leaned in to kiss me keeping on hand on the little one's head. "Shane-o…. get your shit together boy!" My brother popped up on the couch still half asleep. He and Phil got this crazy idea the other night to give him a mowhawk, so in our shitty little kitchen with the cheapest clippers we could find. It was the strangest looking mowhawk I have ever seen but eh, it works for his gimmick.

"Yup… don't wake da baby…" Shane yawned as he stood up and grabbed his bag of gear that I had pack for the both of them the night before. I guess I really did take to the role of mother/wife of the both of them fairly well. I did all the cooking and cleaning, Phil and Shane helped with the baby as much as they could. Shane loved to be the Uncle to give his little angel everything mommy and daddy couldn't afford.

"Ok…" Phil said grabbing Lily's car seat and slinging his bag over his shoulder. I reached out when he handed me my purse and her dipper bag. Shane was stumbling trying to get his shoes on but he was decent enough. "To the Shit-mobile…" Phil said with great enthusiasm referring to our rather crappy car that liked to die on me when I went to get groceries, but Phil promised when the first check came we were going to get a brand new one.

The boys sat upfront and I sat in back breast feeding Lily. I really do love how much it freaks my brother out when I would breast feed in front of him. "God damn Vauny!" Shane said opening the window and sticking his head out it. "Do you really have to do that when I'm less than five feet away from you, for fucks sake I just saw my baby sister's tit." Shane grabbed on to Phil's arm for dear life and rested his head on his shoulder. "Why does she do that to me Phil…"

"Because she likes to see you squirm." He glanced back at me as we pulled into the parking lot. "I know because she did the same damn thing with my when she was pregnant always complaining about her hemorrhoids… but I still love you."

"Well seeing as you are the on that put this little one in me and gave me said hemorrhoids, you had the right to know about all the awsome changes my body went through." I leaned forwards and kissed his neck as I put the little one up to my shoulder and started to burp her.

Shane just shook his head. I give him credit because he had every right to run off with Shawn when that whole shit went down but he told me some time later he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he left me high and dry. Plus, he liked Phil they had been tossing around the ideas of having them join up and be a tag team but that wasn't anything they wanted to do until the established themselves as singles first.

"Baby sister and baby sister's baby…" Shane said as he opened my door. I smirked and got out letting a small sigh. Lily let out a big yawn and rested her little head against my shoulder and I stepped out of the car. "Sleepy baby…" Shane said looking down at his adorable little niece. Shane really dose love Lily so much, he was right there the day she was born and he was so determined to become a big part of her life.

"Hey princess…" Phil said moving around the car and taking our little girl out of my arms and kissing the top of her head as he brought her up to his shoulder. "What…" He asked as she started to cry a little. "oh, life is so rough!" I couldn't help but laugh. We did that a lot now, just laughing and being just happy.

Phil is such a good father, really I couldn't ask for a better father for my little girl. Though I do have this feeling that Lily will never be lacking for protective male figures in her life. She has her daddy, uncles Shane and Shannon (who has only seen her twice but loves her to death) and Ace, Scott, and Joe just to name a few. It was honestly the funniest thing I've ever seen were these big wrestlers holding this tiny baby in their big arms. Ace didn't know what to do holding our little five pound baby girl, it was hilarious. He just kept saying "Someone else take her… I'm going to break her." Scott just adores her and has claimed that Lily is his and no one else is aloud to hold her with his written consent. So, I feel really bad for her first boyfriend because he's going to have to get through at the very least five big wrestlers.

"Oh yeah… all you do is get passed from one person to the next, all of them telling them how much they love you." I leaned up and kissed Phil softly before collecting our things and walking into building.

Everyone gave us strange looks as we walked in, I couldn't help but feel like the new kids. The only friendly face was Scott who came bounding over towards us already in his ring gear. "My favorite girls." He wrapped his arms around and squeezed tightly. "Where's my Lily?" Phil smiled and waved. "oh… I have to go by him now." Scott laughed and gave me a friendly peck on the cheek before walking over towards Phil.

I watched from a little distance while Scott took his goddaughter in his arms and beamed down at her. Now Phil and I aren't the most religious people but we felt it was only right to give our little girl godparents. Phil picked Scott because they had been through so much together and well, Scott loved Lily like she was his own little girl. I picked my best friend Rylie to be her godmother. Rylie was a year above me in school but if it wasn't for her I would have never made it through puberty sane.

After a few minutes I looked down at my watch and the doors were going to open in about an hour. "Now boys, give the baby back to her mother so you two can go get ready." I held out my arms and Scott reluctantly handed the baby to me and walked away with a sad puppy dog look on his face. "Now, now." I kissed Phil on the cheek and he smiled. "Go get ready…" He nodded and we made our way back to the locker room where all the guys were getting ready.

Some of the other wrestlers wives and girlfriends were gathered in a corner gossiping. I was hesitant but I walked over to them with a smile on my face holding my four month old daughter on my hip. "Hi…" I said meekly. With that 6 sets of eyes suddenly focused on my small frame. "I'm Shevaun, I'm one of the new women wrestlers… well I will be once the doctor gives me the all clear." I was babbling, this wasn't starting off well. " I'm CM Punk's girlfriend."

With that there was much whispering amongst themselves before a dark haired woman looked up at me and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Shevaun is it… I'm Kim, I'm Teddy Hart's girlfriend." I nodded a little. I knew that Phil and Teddy were not friends, they got into one night when I was about six months pregnant. Teddy was good friends with Shawn and something screamed inside that this wasn't going to be good.

"Oh… I remember you now." I said shifting Lily so she was up by my shoulder. I could hear her little giggle, someone must be making a funny face at her but I wasn't about to turn around to see who it was. "Teddy is friends with my older brother Shawn…" I mentioned glancing at the locker room door. Inside I was praying for Phil to just walk out the locker room and away from this stupid girl and her drama that was bound to happen.

Before I could get another word out I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Phil wants to talk to you," I turned around to look who it was and it was Shane. "Give me Lils," He said, I just nodded handed over my little girl to him and started to walk towards Phil who was standing against a wall.

"What?" I ask softly reaching out and placing my hands on his forearms. "Phil."

"That son of a bitch is here…" He spat. "Teddy fucking Hart, and guess who I have to wrestle tonight… Teddy Fucking Hart." I reached up and pushed his two toned hair off his face.

"I know, I met his girlfriend…" Phil took my hand and kissed it softly. "Can't you ask them to change the match." If we were back in ROH he could have, he had way more pull there than here. Here he was just another indie guy getting his chance at the big time. Phil shrugged and I looked over at a group of wrestlers coming out of the locker room.

One guy looked oddly familiar, I mean, I had this sick feeling in my stomach. It couldn't be Shawn, no… Shawn was down in TNA doing his thing, wasn't he? I poked Phil's shoulder to bring him out of his thoughts and pointed towards the group of guys. One of them was Teddy, but I wasn't looking at him. "I can't fucking belive it… Shawn…"

"No fucking way." Phil mumbled taking a few steps away from me to get a better look. "Shit… fucking shit!" Phil said throwing his hands up, he was pissed. Everyone who ever had personal beef was showing up, this was not good.

"Take Lils and go home." Phil said kissing my forehead. I looked up at him with a look of disbelief and shook my head. "Shevaun, please… I don't wand Lily involved. That's all, not that I don't think you can handle yourself but if they start shit with me, I ain't fucking backing down like a bitch." God, I hated when he acted all tough. I mean, he's a tough guy but I never saw him like that. I always see him as the sweet guy who makes me coffee in the morning, who gets up with the baby in the middle of the night, not the guy that most people see you know.

"If Shawn starts shit with you he starts shit with me." I said placing my hand on his chest. Phil knew how damn stubborn I was, it's the Irish in me what can I say, and well he wasn't going to get into a fight with me over it.

"Fine, but you take the baby and go find some place to chill until the show starts. Go get something to eat." He dug into the pockets of his baggy jeans and pulled out his wallet. "Here.." He handed me a twenty and kissed me on the forehead. "You've got your cell right?" I nodded. "Go find Shane and get Lily out of here for a while… I'll handle this."

"Phil." He kissed me softly and patted my bum. "Just go Vauny," I ran off to find my brother and daughter, but I wasn't happy about it. I knew that Phil was going to do something we both would regret later.

* * *

AN: Thanks so much to my awesome reviewers! I love you guys. So here as some notes, I original thought I was going to only have a few chapter in the past but I think I'm going to do at least one more during this time, just to explore what could happen between Phil and Shawn. It will be fun. I named their little girl Lily mainly because I love the Rugrats and well… Phil and Lil… I couldn't help myself. Yes! Cabana will be around a lot mostly because I love him to death, Ace will show up eventually and so will others.

So hope you guys like this one, sorry about the delay my computer crashed so I had issues. But the next chapters should be on a more regular basis form now one.


	5. Chapter five: I wanna go home

That Girl

A/N: Ok I should get my ass kicked because I totally forgot about my poor little story but I had a good reason, my life went down the tubes…. But alas I am committed to finishing this story god damnit! So I have a new chapter that I had to re-write do to massive computer death… lol

Chapter Five: I wanna go home!

I didn't know what to think as I was walking out to the car with Lily in my arms. I didn't want to leave Phil and Shane but I didn't want to be around if there was something going down between Phil and Teddy, I've seen that once and I really don't want to see it again. So I was hustling my ass out of the building when I heard a voice I hadn't heard in nearly a year.

"Baby sister…" As soon as I heard that I nearly had a heart attack, it wasn't Shane… Shane was with Phil. I saw him go with him when I got Lily from him, no this can't be happening. Please god don't let this be happening.. I can't deal with this right now. My chest started to get tight and my heart was racing. I turned around to confirm my worst fears. Shawn.

"Shawn…" I mumbled weakly holding on to my daughter tightly. Not that I thought he would hurt her but I was afraid I would drop admits the panic attack that was consuming me at present. "I can't do this…" I was visibly shaken, I started to walk back toward the dressing rooms to find Scott, Shane, or Phil I couldn't deal with my brother by myself in my current state.

Moving rather quickly, but my brother with his long legs was keeping up me. He reached out and grabbed my shoulder. "Aren't you going to introduce me to my niece? Don't I have the right to see her?" I stopped in mid step and turned around to look at him once again.

His bright green eyes staring me down just like that night that he broke my nose. "Leave… me and my daughter.. alone." I said trying to stay as calm as possible in this moment. I just wanted to go home and leave all this shit behind me. Out of the corner of my I spotted Scott who was talking to some girl, thank god he was there.

"Shevaun… get back here." He said grabbing my arm roughly, I almost dropped Lily. "Aren't you going to let me see her…. She's that fuckers kid… you little fucking bitch."

"NO" I screamed, with that Lily started to cry and my frustration and panic was starting to turn into rage. Between Lily crying and me screaming that got Scotts attention. He mad his way over to me rather quickly. I looked at me for a second and then at Shawn.

"You got a problem Vauny?" He asked standing next to me, his hand on my arm. I just nodded and looked away for a second. "What the fuck is your problem bro? She obviously doesn't want to fucking talk to you." He said moving to get between Shawn and myself. I was trying to get Lily to calm down, bouncing her on my hi, kissing the top of her.

"I'm her brother… I'm just trying to say hi to my sister and my niece. What the fuck do you have to do with her. Are you fucking him now Shevaun?" God I fucking hate my brother, this isn't the Shawn I knew growing up, he changed in a big way. Not to mention the fact that his comment seemed to piss Scott off royally.

"She's my best friends girl, you sick fuck!" Scott turned to me, "go get Shane and Phil.. they are by the entrance watching the matches." He said softly to me then turned to my brother and the two started to get into a pretty nasty exchange. As I started to walk towards were Shane and Phil were standing I started to cry.

I couldn't help it, this wasn't helping Lily any but I was so over whelmed. I wish I hadn't come, why couldn't I just stay home! By the time I got near them the both turned to look over at the two of us. Phil was the first to move rather quickly over to me his hand grasped my face.

"Baby… what happened? Are you guys ok?" He asked anxiously, I was crying so hard by this point I could barely get the words out. "Baby please tell me." Shane came over by this point and took Lily from my arms and started trying to calm her down why Phil was trying to get what happened out of me.

After a few moments I finally choked out "Shawn…" At that I looked up at Phil and I could see he was fucking pissed. I reached out to grab his arm and tried to stop him but as soon as I said Shawn name he was angrier then I've seen him in a long time.

"I'm gonna kill him…" He said trying to move away from be but I grabbed his arm tightly and started to beg him to stop.

"Please… if you love me don't start anything… Phil I'm begging you, you can't throw ever thing away because he made me cry.." He wasn't listening; he was too pissed to even think. I don't blame him, he didn't know exactly what my brother did so he thought the worst and the fact he tried something with me holding Lily probably pushed him over the edge.

"Shevaun, I swear to god if you don't let go of me you're gonna get hurt and I don't want to fucking hurt you! The fucking balls that son of bitch has coming up to you with my daughter. So help me god if he hurt her I'm going to tear him apart limb." I hadn't even seen this side of him, I mean I knew he had a temper but he's never been this pissed. Phil hates my brother more than anyone else in the world, he told me so. When my brother hit me, he lost all respect for Shawn and the fact he was already on edge having to wrestle Teddy and deal with his sit it was no use to stop him. I let go of his arm.

"Tell me where he is Shevaun.." I said looking over at me. I pointed to where he and Scott stood arguing. He broke off in a full run and I began to fallow him as best as I could but it was really no use by the time I was over there he already had Shawn by his shirt.

"What the fuck did you do to her! So help me god you peace of shit if you hit her again with my daughter in her fucking arms I will kill you!" Scott was trying to get Phil to let go of Shawn by the time I was there standing next to Phil with my hand on his back begging him to stop.

"Come man, not here… you're gonna get into so much shit just let it go." Scott said trying to calm Phil down. I reached up and put my hand on his shoulder to get him to look at me for a second.

"He just scared me baby, he didn't hurt me or Lily… he just wanted to see her and I said no. He just scared me. Please just stop this!" He looked at me and saw how upset I was at this whole situation. Then he glanced back at Shane in the distance hold Lily who was not crying.

He let go of Shawn and looked over at Scott and nodded basically telling him that he was going to stop. "You stay away from my family." He warned then looked over at me with a little look of remorse on his face. "Come on…" He said softly putting his arm around my shoulder.

He pulled me aside for a moment and looked into my eyes and wrapped his arms around my small frame. "I'm sorry… I thought he hurt you or Lily and I just couldn't take it. I love you and her more than life itself. When I saw you crying all those old memories of you sitting in the elevator crying after he hit you, came rushing back and thinking that he could do that in front of our baby." He shook his head then kissed the top of my head. "I am so sorry ok… I love you,"

"I love you too but this whole thing just scared me so much," I whispered as a rested my head against his chest. I would always love Phil, he's my punkers but he really scared me seeing him like that. It's one thing to see your boyfriend aggressive when he's in the ring or even when some ones giving me shit but he went off the handle. "I've never seen you like that and I don't want to see that side of you again…"

Looking up at his face I could see how bad he felt he just bit his bottom lip and kissed my cheek. "I won't go off like that again with you and Lils around again I don't want you to be scared of me and I most defiantly don't want to her to be afraid of me." He said softly. I just nodded and kissed him softly.

"I'm going to go get Lily and go calm down… have a good match." He smiled at me and nodded. He went off to get ready and I went to go find my little girl.

She was safe with Scott and Shane. They were sitting on a ragged old couch in a vacant corner playing with her. I walked over to them and Shane stood up and came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"She's fine…" He said calmly and I just nodded and sat down where he was sitting before. Scott handed me Lily. I just looked down and her and smiled. How she could be so oblivious to what had transpired is beyond me. I am still so shaken up but she's just back to her happy normal self. And soon all will be right in the world, for now.


	6. Chapter six: Big happy family

That Girl

A/N: Ok this chapter is slightly pointless except to introduce a new character and Shevaun and Punk get a little naughty. This is defiantly a M chapter so ya been warned. It's a wee bit fluffy at the end.

Chapter Six: Big Happy Family

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, soon a year passed. Lily was talking and almost walking, Phil was about to get picked up by the newly reinstated ECW and I was back in the ring. Shane had moved out after about six months and left OVW, he went back to ROH because he felt more at home there. Phil tried to convince him not to go back because then he would have given up his chance at the big leagues. But Shane being Shane said he's rather be a big fish in a little pond than have to contend with guys like John Cena and Randy Orton. So my beloved big bro left us, he still calls me every day to see how his little Lily is doing.

About a month after he left I started to get a pretty big push and started competing in matches on an almost weekly basis. I was managing Phil and Scott too which was always a lot of fun. Remember me mentioning my friend Rylie, Lily's godmother. Well she's come to stay with us for a little while to help us out with Lily while I'm doing shows and stuff. I wouldn't call her our nanny because we don't pay her… even though we've offered about five million times she wont take it because she just wants to help and she loves Lils to death.

Rylie is a pretty tragic story in these past few years and how she ultimately came to live with us down here. He boyfriend of three years beat her up one night, not knowing that she was pregnant with his baby, and I guess from what she told Phil and I when she first got here he had been doing so for a while now. Well she ended up losing the baby but lying and saying she fell down the stairs. The Doctor told her that she may have trouble having another baby down the line so she is really shaken up by all this. So she came to stay with us because Phil insisted she get out of Boston. She's dating Scott now, they are really cute together… I had nothing to do with that by the way. It was Punk, he said she needed a real man and he kept inviting him over for dinner and well the rest is history.

So it was a Saturday night and Ry and Scott were watching Lily for us so Phil and I go out and have a good time. It was very likely that he would get picked up before I would. So I knew that time together would become a precious commodity in the coming months. We went out to eat at some stupid chain restaurant. I got all dressed up, make up hair the whole nine yards.

When I walked out of our bedroom and into living room where they all were sitting I felt like I was going to prom. Tight black skinny jeans, skin tight black tank and my favorite hoddie (lime green with little black hearts all over like poke-a-dots). I thought I looked hot and I guess they all agreed. "Damn…" was all my man could say. I just smiled and walked over to the couch where they all were sitting watching tv and planted myself on his lap. As I did so he wrapped her arms around me and pulled me back against his chest.

"Do I have to worry about you two making another one?" Rylie asked with a big grin on her face. She's my best friend and all but sometimes she can be a real smart ass, but that's one of the reasons why I love her. We all laughed and I reached over and smacked her playfully on her arm.

"Hey we can barely handle the one we have with out you, so if we had another one you would be stuck with us forever…" I shot back, again we all laughed and Phil kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't fucking joke about that shit…" He said pinching my sides and I stated to giggle like a little school girl. I turned and gave a kiss and then licked the side of his face before jumping off his lap and running into the kitchen to hide. He hated it when I did that, I only do it when we're goofing off it's not like some sick sex thing, so I went to hide from him.

He fallowed me into the kitchen and grabbed my pony tail pulling my head back slightly so I was kinda looking up at him. "Your gonna pay for that.." He whispered seductively in my ear, I bit my bottom lip. I knew what he meant and well… I wasn't going to protest. I just smiled and turned around. He had this grin on his face that reminded me of a little kid getting caught playing doctor with the little girl next door by his parents. Which knowing him… he did. Grabbing his belt and pulling him closer to me I started to kneel down on the cold linoleum floor.

Before I had a chance to give him a little preview of his revenge, I heard. "If you two are having sex in the kitchen I am going to vomit…" Good old Scott ruining our nice little naughty moment. I stood up and sighed. Phil rolled his eyes and smacked my ass and whispered.

"Later…" He then took my hand and led be back into the living room. "Nice man… real nice…" He let go of my hand and went over to Scott and punched him in the arm. "I'll remember that next time you two are about to get busy in the spare bedroom…" I just started laughing and went up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm gonna go say night to Lils before we go." I said softly before letting go of him and walking back towards Lily's crib in the corner of the living room, she was sound a sleep. This kid could sleep through anything, I leaned over and brushed my hand across her dark curls as she slept. "Be good.." I whispered before leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Ready babe.." Punk asked and I turned around and nodded. Rylie smiled and winked at me. I winked back and went to grab my purse off the kitchen table. Phil was already standing by the door car keys in hand. "Oh.. Scott, no sex on my couch.."

"Too late man…" He responded with a chuckle and I just shook my head and walked over towards my love.

"Remind me get a new couch.." I mumbled to Phil as he opened the door and we walked out into the hall. He let out a little laugh and placed his hand on my lower back as he closed the door. I turned around and looked at him for a second before reaching up and tossed my arms around his neck and pulled him down so a could kiss. He happily obliged and turned me around so I was against the wall.

He grabbed one of my hands and pushed in against the wall. At this point I really started to doubt weather or not we were ever going to make it to the restaurant at this pace we'll be lucky if we made it out of the building. After a minute or so he pulled back and glanced down. "See what you do to me…" He whispered in my ear. I glanced down and noticed the tent starting to form in his jeans.

"Opps…" I said with a little and grined up at him brightly.

"Opps… opps is all you have to say!" He said pulling me away from the wall and giving me a little push. "Now get that perfect little ass of yours down stairs and into the car…" I laughed and looked back stopping for a second. I was standing there just staring, so I shook my ass a little. "You…" He said playfully as he started to chase me down the hall and into the elevator.

We managed to behave ourselves in the elevator, mostly do to the fact that there were three other people in because I can only imagine what would be going on if there weren't. So we managed to get to our car (not our shitty one, Punk kept his promise and got me a new one once we had the cash) with out too much of an incident, he only grabbed my ass but I knew where his mind was tonight and it wasn't on the fine food of Olive Garden.

Getting into the car I couldn't help but laugh at little, he just looked over at me with this strange grin on his face. I can honestly say we still act like stupid teenagers sometime but you have to think about it this way, I'm only 21 and really I wasn't a stupid teenager that long ago. Well and I swear sometimes Phil acts like he's twelve… maybe I'll give him thirteen.

He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot and started to head towards the highway. I looked over at him then unbuckled the seatbelt and to run my hand along his thigh and he just smiled. So you can put two and two together to figure out what happened next. Needless to say if we got pulled over by the cops we would have a fair bit of explaining to do.

Half way through he pulled the car over into this little like park area and we moved to the backseat, which despite popular thought is a rather difficult place to have sex. I think I may have hit my head like ten times on the goddamn door not to mention my ass was pretty much stuck to the fake leather seats. Which Phil got a great laugh out of, because if it were his ass stuck to the seat and I laughed he'd get a little grumpy.

We never made it to the restaurant, as I predicted, we just laid in the back seat talking afterwards about the future. "In a few weeks we won't be able to do this kind of shit for a while. Are you gonna be ok by yourself with Lily?" He asked softly as he twirled a few strands of my hair around his finger.

"I have Ry and Scott… I should be fine." I was worried about him being on the road and all the various temptations that would present themselves. Not that I was expecting him to cheat, I was going to give him the benefit of the doubt but I would lying to say that it didn't cross my mind on a fairly regular basis. There are a lot of pretty girls in the WWE and Maria was there. Old habits die hard.

"I know that but you have so much on your plate, I just want to know that you and her aren't going to suffer because I'm going to be on the road 90% of the year." I shrugged and sighed.

"Why do you have to ruin a perfectly wonderful night Phil? Really?" I said rolling my eyes. "You don't think that we would suffer because you will be gone. No shit we're going to suffer but I knew that this was a strong possibility when I started all this with you!" I turned to look at him and took a deep breath. "Lily's going to go from having her daddy with her every day to barely once or twice a week. I know by the time you get home all you are going to want to do is sleep. All I can hope is that they bring me up or I get feed up with all this shit and quit."

"Shevaun…"

"No I'm telling the truth! You really think I'm going to get brought up just because you ask them to? Is that your whole plan? Well I'm going to tell you something Punk." I paused for a moment. "You aren't going to be in the indies any more. You have no pull with anyone. This isn't Ring of Honor or OVW, just because you ask them to bring me up doesn't mean shit. How long do you think I take being away from you wondering if Maria is going to try and dig her claws back into you because I'm not there?"

"I wouldn't fucking cheat on you! I love you and we have a kid… I want to spend the rest of my life with you and you think I'm going to let her do that." He was obviously offended by the fact I insinuated that he would cheat on me. "If you really don't trust me enough not to do that then I am really mistaken when it comes to our relationship, I told you when you found out that you were pregnant with Lily that I would never cheat on you weather you are around or not."

I looked away for a second and he turned my head back so I was looking at him. "I love you Shevaun. I want to spend the rest of our lives together." Then came something I never expected, seeing as we had discussion about this subject when we got together. "I want to marry you…"

"What." Was all I could say, he made it perfectly clear to me when we got together that he never wanted to get married. So when he said that I was taken aback because I had just gotten used to the idea of not getting married.

"I ask you to marry me and you say what." He seemed a little more offended.

"I want to marry you.. duh but I thought you never wanted to get married…" I was socked but in some way relived to know he was really that committed. It was comforting to know he went against something he strongly believed in because he loves me so much. *warm fuzzy feelings all around*

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes… I'll marry you."


	7. Chapter seven:one thing leads to another

That Girl

A/N: There will be a rather big time jump… yes… you all will hate me because of this but honestly, most people's lives aren't amusing all the time… lol. Any way to set up this chapter a little I will give you a little more info.

It's set circa, wrestlemaina 2009, Shevaun is now in the WWE wrestling under the name Lady Jane (my own nickname… but it's my fucking story so I shall call her what I wish) but at the moment she is not wrestling because they are expecting baby number 2. They haven't gotten married yet (I would not deprive you guys of punk's wedding… that would be just plain evil. It will be coming up in a few chapters). Right now they are in a story line with Shevaun's older brother Shawn, who is the in the money in the bank match with Punk, and Maria. I have chosen to forgo the fact that Cabana was released from his contract and have him and Punk reform the Second City Saint (along with Vauny who serves as their manager). The matches obviously aren't going to be what really happened (except for Punk winning the MITB) but bear with me. SO that is your basic need to know things for this chapter to make a lick of sense to you.

I am going to feature matches and they're going to be written kinda in script form, I really don't know how to do it properly… it really is just going to be key points and dialog. (I've never written a wrestling match before) so if you guys have any suggestions I am open to them.

Also, I'm going to give you guys the chance to help me pick the name for Punk and Shevaun's second child (a boy) from a few names I have already come up with! So when you guys review just add the name you like best to your review and I'll use the one with the most votes!

Here are the names:

Jax Ace (my personal fav… cuz I read on Wiki that Punk's middle name is Jack and Jax is kinda close to Jack and I love Ace Steele…so yeah plus I'm fond of short names)

Damien Christian

Draven Lee (Nicknamed Dre)

Once again I hope you are not mad at me for skipping a fair bit of time and for the massive AN, but I thought it would make the flow of the story go better and there will be many more amusing moments. Thank you all for understanding and Enjoy.

Chapter Seven: When one things leads to another.

This was my life now, sitting backstage in a different city every weeks waiting to go out in front thousands of people. Today I sat with Lily between my legs braiding her hair as Rylie sat on her cell phone trying to get a hold of my brother Shannon in California for me. Lily looked up at me with those big blue eyes and smiled. "Mommy, are you ok?" My beautiful, articulate daughter's favorite question, Lily has become my little worrier. She asks that question about five hundred times a day. But she had a valid point; I was worried about this whole storyline with Shawn and Phil. They had a match tonight and I was going to be out there ring side.

"I'm fine sweetheart…" I said softly finishing up her last braid and wrapped the pony tail holder around the end before sending her over to her father. Phil was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room listening to his Ipod like he did before every match. I watched as Lily climbed up in his lap and nestled her head against his chest and started to suck her thumb. Phil glanced down at our three year old and gave her a half hearted smile.

"Get that out of your mouth." He said pushing her thumb out of her mouth. We had been desperately trying to break her of that habit as of late. "You're too old to be sucking your thumb." He said in that tone parents get when they tell their children to stop doing something that the kid knows they aren't supposed to do. Lily pouted at her father and then turned her head towards me for a moment.

"You know better Lily." I responded to her glare. Standing up, I walked over to Phil and Lily. I was four months along with our second child, which I hoped was going to be a boy, I had just started to get a little bump. We were excited, again this one wasn't planed per say but we had discussed it since we bought our first house last June in the suburbs of Chicago. I stood over Phil's shoulder for a second before reaching down and pulling one of the little ear buds out and he reached over and patted my belly.

"How you feeling?" He asked softly as Lily pulled his Ipod out of his other hand and started to mess with it. I shrugged, "That's not an answer…" I just rolled my eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Fine… I'll be fine, it's just some stupid match between you and Shawn and I just standing there being the good wife…" The whole story line had us married, when in fact we had only still been engaged. Phil smiled and picked up Lily and set her on the floor.

"Go with Auntie Ry… mommy and daddy have to get ready ok baby?" Phil told his little girl before wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Rylie smiled from across the room as Lily ran towards her.

"I left a message for Shan, told him to call you or Phil to see if he wanted tickets to Wrestlemania. Good luck hun." I just smiled and waved goodbye to her and my baby. Rylie hated to watch the matches, seeing Scott wrestle always gave her the worst panic attacks. So most nights she took Lily back to the hotel and put her to bed for Phil and I. She is still so indispensable to us, both her and Scott are. They are like family and we couldn't get by without their help with Lily and once the baby's born they offered to take Lily for a few days so we can get acclimated to the new baby. I love them both so much.

Phil pulled me down into his lap and gave me a kiss. "You don't have to go along with this whole stupid storyline Shevaun," He has been trying to talk me out of doing this storyline for the last three months. See when I found out I was pregnant again I was in the line to get the Women's Championship from Maria at Wrestlemania. Which would have been great, Phil is set to win the Money in the Bank for the second year in a row. Phil, Scott and I were all on Smackdown. Scott brought up the idea to the writers about getting the Second City Saints back together, with me as their manger or as Scott called me their "girl Friday" who does some of the dirty work and what not. The writers loved it, they wrote in, knowing the fact Phil and I are a couple, that we were married. Around this time Shawn got traded from ECW to Smackdown and they had us feuding with him and Maria. It's no secret that Phil and Shawn hate each other with a fiery passion and the fact Shawn is my older brother.

So when I got knocked up, they happily worked that into the storyline with Shawn now he is trying to get me to turn against Phil and Scott. I don't like that part, I don't really like the whole story with me and Shawn being aired out in public like that, so Phil has been trying desperately to get me to take my maternity leave early. I don't want to though, because that's just what Shawn wants, me to run away from him again.

Tonight is different though, tonight I am going to the ring with Phil. So far all I've done is cut a few promos with Phil and Scott saying how I would never betray my husband and best friend… yadda yadda. Tonight though I have to come down to the ring with him and Maria is coming down with Shawn. (They too are engaged. I have no fucking idea what my idiot brother sees in that airhead) Phil is extremely worried about me getting hurt, but there really is little we can do.

"Babe, I'll be fine, I was ring side most of my pregnancy with Lils and I never got hurt." I told him trying desperately to reassure him of my safety. Phil smiled a little letting me know he was ok though not happy with the situation.

Then there was a knock on the door, "Guys, your match is next."

******** The Show *******

"_Ladies and Gentleman, I'm Jim Ross with my partner Michael Cole and tonight we have a great main event. Two of Smackdown's brightest rising stars, CM Punk and Shawn McManus have a long standing grudge and we are privileged to see this grudge between these to men in action tonight."_

"_That's right JR, Punk who is married to McManus's younger sister… who is expecting their second child together… is the catalyst that set these too men over the edge. Three months ago, Punk came to the aid of his wife with fellow Second City Saint Colt Cabana in Lady Jane's match against Maria where Punk took a steel chair to Maria to save his wife from getting hit in the head with the Women's Championship."_

"_McManus was not happy with Punk taking that chair to his girlfriend. McManus did the same to his own sister, when she accompanied Colt Cabana to their match the next week. Now these two men are fighting for the honor of the women they love. Lets take a quick look back at this conflict in recent weeks."_

_*Cut to a shot video of the feud to this point*_

"_Now as you all know, Lady Jane was scheduled to challenge Maria for the women's title in two weeks at Wrestlemania but due to her recently finding out that she's expecting the doctors have ordered her not to compete. But tonight we will have a chance to see Punk and McManus in action in a no disqualifications match with both women at ringside. It should be one to watch……"_

_** CM PUNK with LADY JANE vs SHAWN MCMANUS with MARIA – NO DQ**_

_*Punk's music hits*_

"_Coming first to the ring, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing 222 pounds accompanied to the ring by Lady Jane. One half of the Second City Saints… CM PUNK!" _

_*Punk and Lady Jane come down to the ring hand in hand. Lady Jane looking very nervous. Punk helps Lady Jane into the ring then asks for a mic. The crowd is cheering loudly.*_

"_Thank You, I just want to say a little something to my cowered of a brother-in-law before our match tonight. You may think that you can turn my wife against me by backing her into corner and making her cry… but what kind of man… and I use that word 'man' rather loosely here… would send his girlfriend after his own sister to destroy her chances at winning the Women's Championship and not expect his sister's husband not to interfere?"_

_*Lady Jane takes the mic from Punk*  
_

"_And Shawn, just because you have never liked the way my husband lives his life… straightedge… because you spend all your free time in a bar and you past history of drug abuse. You know that Punk is better than you, and you just can't handle that can you? You can't handle the fact your little sister is better than your girlfriend and I was… and once I have my baby… I will win the Women's Championship! And there is nothing you can do to stop me." _

_*Punk wraps his arms around Lady Jane and then speaks into the mic that she's still holding*_

"_Because I'm going to be right there with her making sure, that you don't pull any of your little… shenanigans… to try and rob my wife of that belt which she deserves." _

_*Shawn's music hits and he and Maria come out and stand on stage. Shawn has a mic in hand*_

"_Now, now baby sister…you and your hubby there need to take a look back at the match in question. Weren't you and your little lackey the ones that attacked my girl Punk? And not the other way around?"_

_*Shawn pauses and hands the mic to Maria.*_

"_Yeah, you attacked me first. All we did was even the playing field. Nothing personal…"_

_*Punk steps away from Lady Jane and walks up to the ropes with a rather pissed off look on his face.*_

"_Nothing personal… NOTHING PERSONAL… I would say this is very personal! You had Maria try to bash my wife's head in with the belt! You expect me to let her be maimed and not step in?" _

_*In rush two masked men from the crowed. One takes a chair and bashes it over Punk's head and the other grabs Lady Jane and holds he with one arm around her neck and the other around her waist. Lady Jane is screaming and Shawn rushes into the ring tossing the chair off of Punk.*_

"_RING THE BELL!"_

_*The bell rings and the ref counts… 1…2…3 and the bell rings again. The match is over and Punk starts to get up groggy from the chair shot. The other man releases Lady Jane and she rushes down to help her husband up. Punk is obviously very pissed off and tries to go after Shawn but Lady Jane stops him.*_

_*The tv fades to black… the show is over…*_

Walking with Phil back stage I could tell he was upset, that was not how the match was supposed to go and that chair shot was real. Once we got backstage I took his head in my hands and looked him in the eyes. "Phil… Phil… calm down…" I said trying to get him to calm down, he was about ready to go tear my brother apart limb from limb.

"I am going to kill the son of a bitch…" He said trying to push past me but I got in the way and grabbed his shoulders this time. "Shevaun… please… let me kill him…" He said softly. I took a deep breath, for the both of us, and pulled him into a hug.

"What use are you to me in prison? I'm fine… the baby's fine. I'm not saying what he did was right. But please just take a breath and come sit down." I didn't know what to do, maybe Phil was right and this storyline was starting to get too dangerous for me and the baby but I couldn't very well sit back and watch him take everything. But in some way that was what is happing now. Shawn knows better than to hurt me while I'm pregnant, if I got hurt he has to know by now that Phil would kill him and I wouldn't be able to stop him. Well maybe not kill him but sure as hell beat the holy fuck out of him.

We walked in silence back to the dressing room, I really didn't want to make a scene but we already had. Before I even had a chance to sit down and try and work on calming Phil down there was a knock at the door. I looked over at Phil, "I'm going to get this you sit there and calm your ass down…" I said sounding very much like a mother.

I opened the door and there stood Mickie. "Is he ok hun?" I shrugged, we had become pretty good friends Mickie and I. We had met years ago when she worked in Ring of Honor and she had known Phil for years. She knew the whole drama with my brother and she didn't like the fact that we had a storyline with him and Maria either. Her thought is with all the writers they are paying at the WWE and this is the best storyline they could come up with for us, it was sad. Though we both had agreed that it was more because of ratings than anything else, the fans that case the internet would have known this story long ago because neither Phil nor I have ever really been tight lipped about our feelings for my elder brother. "Are you ok? You look pretty shook up." She added before giving me a hug.

"I'm fine, I was really scared though." I said stepping out of the room and closing the door behind me. "That guy grabbed me really tight around the waist," I said in a hushed tone, I wasn't about to have Phil hear that because if he did it would just send him off again. "And I think my brother planed that…"

"Wait you mean that wasn't supposed to happen… we all thought that was what was supposed to happen…" I shook my head. She looked at me wide eyed and I couldn't think of anything good to respond with. "Shevaun.. you have to tell someone… that is like so fucking wrong…"

"Listen Mickie, give me a call tomorrow and I'll talk to you more but really I have to deal with Phil because he's seconds away from going on a major fucking rampage." She just nodded and gave me another hug.

"Give Lily a kiss for me, bye sweetie…" I nodded and she started to walk away and I ducked back into the room before anyone else could come up to me and start asking questions. I was met by my future husband standing there already dressed with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"I just want to go baby.. see my little girl and go to bed. We have the next three days off. We can go home and do something fun with Lils… I don't know…" He shook his head and reached out for me. "Your stuff's in the bag… lets just go." I nodded and took a step over to him wrapping my arms around him.

"Ok…" I said softly. "Mickie said she hopes your ok…" I added just a few seconds later. He said nothing just reached in his pants pocket for the keys to the rental and then took my hand. We walked out to the car with out saying a word to each other or to any of our friends who were trying to talk to us. It was like we were on autopilot you know, when you've had a rough day at work and all you want is to get home and climb into bed. That was how we both felt.

The car ride wasn't any different. I laid my head on his shoulder as he drove and one of his hands rested on the thigh. When we got in our hotel room Lily was still up sitting on the end of the bed holding her carebear (grumpy bear) and was watching Finding Nemo. Rylie never let her watch the shows, she really couldn't understand at that age that daddy and mommy were only pretending. Rylie got up off the bed and walked over to us, giving each of us a hug and kiss before she said her goodbyes and went off to her and Scott's room three doors down from us.

The first thing Phil did was walk over to Lily and scoop her up in his arms. "What's my baby girl been doing.." He said with a smile on his face. She giggled and reached her little head up to plant a kiss on her daddy's cheek.

"Watching Nemo…" She said slightly sleep.

Phil chuckled a little and set her back down on the bed. "Really," He said softly as he sat down on the bed next to her and started to take off his shoes. I walked over to the two of them on the bed and sat behind them, my arms around his neck. "Can mommy and I watch it with you Princess.."

"It's almost over…" She said looking back at us, I could tell she was tired. She hadn't taken a nap and it was well past her normal bedtime. I leaned back and kicked off my shoes.

"Bedtime after it's over baby girl." I said lying back on the bed and Phil then moved to lay next to me. He rested his head on my belly, he used to do this all the time when I was pregnant with Lily. When we were tired and lying in bed watching TV, he would just lay there and feel the baby move in my belly. Sometimes he used to talk to it, which I always thought was kinda silly, but sweet in the same breath. I ran my hand through his hair and watched our little girl enjoy her movie.

She has seen that damn movie so many times she can do whole scenes from it which can be very amusing. She likes the little turtle, she likes turtles in general. All animals really, she says she wants a pet duck even since we took her to a petting zoo last summer. She's not going to get one, a kitten maybe… if I can convince Phil but he wants to get another puppy. Though I have stated many times no animals till after the baby is a few months old because there is no chance in hell that I'm going to be nine months pregnant and trying to potty train a puppy. We barely just got Lily potty trained… it was nightmare.

So Lily's movie was over and we put her to bed in one of the fold out little cots that you get in hotels, it's easier that having to get her own room. Half the time lately she ends up in bed with us, because here she can get away with it at home she knows better, so that pretty much means no sex for us. Joy.

With Lily crashing rather fast Phil and I lay in bed just talking softly. "I want a boy…" I said softly looking over at him, with his glasses on… I've told him he should ware them more often he looks very cute in them. He smiled at me.

"Me too…" He added as I rolled over and wrapped my arms around his chest. "We have a prefect little girl, not that I'm apposed to having another girl but every man wants a son." He said looking at me with a small grin on his face. When I was expecting Lily he wanted a boy so bad, but when we found out I was having a girl he came around to the idea of a daddy's girl pretty quickly but I think he's never gotten over not having his first born be a boy. I think it's some macho man thing but we did the little girl thing. I want a boy.

"What would you name him?" I asked wondering what name he would come up with. He really wanted to name Lily, Ruby Soho, after the Rancid song but I put a very quick stop to that. I love Rancid but naming our little girl after one of there songs… I wasn't feeling that.

"Jack… maybe Draven… I don' know." He mused softly. I chuckled softly when he suggested Jack. It's his middle name and I never thought he would want to name our son after him. "What?" he asked when he noticed I was laughing.

"Vain much?" I said playfully nudging him. "Jack… huh…" He looked at me with a little smirk.

"What… I would not go the whole junior route but it would be nice to have my son named after me in a little way.." I just nodded and remembered the name of a little boy I babysat in High School. Jax, it was close enough to Jack to appease him but different enough for me.

"Jax…" I said softly. Phil looked over at me and nodded. "Jax…. Maybe Ace? Jax Ace Brooks… not bad." I mused.

"Sounds like a hand in cards…" He laughed.

"Hey I like it plus, you Ace would love the fact you named your son after him." I knew I was right, though his name was really Chris, he would be touched to know that his friend named his first born son after him.

"It could grow on me… but I'm tired and we have to catch the flight back to Chicago at ten… we should really go to sleep." He kissed me and reached over to turn off the light.

"Just sleep on the name… ok. And if we have a girl I might just consider naming her Ruby Soho…" We both smiled as we kissed each other goodnight.

Jax… Draven… I don't really care as long as I get my little boy.


End file.
